Sasuke in WonderLand
by EraUnleashed
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has honest to god just fallen into a puddle like a moron, and now he's stuck in a very strange place, filled with all the people he knows execpt...They're not all quite as he remembers them. Sasuke!POV WARNING NaruSasu
1. Falling into The Unknown

_**For everything that exists, there is an opposite for it. For every positive, a negative. For every virtue, a sin. For every light, there is a dark. And sometimes, when everything is in just the right order, when everything is in just the right light, the line between positive and negative blurs...**_

**__****And Accidents Happen.**

The morose gray sky dumped out tears like a woman with a broken heart. The shrieking winds were her screams that lashed out like avenging claws.

'_There is no wrath like a woman scorned.'_

I couldn't help but scoff at the intense irony of my random contemplation, seeing as I myself had scorned my fair share of woman in my meager sixteen years. Not that that stupid fact was worthy of any sense of pride, but, still. And (to prove me right, as I nearly almost _always _am) in revenge for my past cruelty towards women, the rain stung at my open eyes forcing me to blink and causing that annoying feeling of needing to rub them.

Perfect.

I didn't, (rub them, I mean) though. I merely closed my eyes for a moment halting my advance down the damp forest path.

'_Just ignore it and it will go away.'_

That WAS my answer for everything, anyway. So why not apply it here? It only made sense to, lest I be seen as a hypocrite among the other unflattering names I surely must be labled.

Traitor. Bastard. Coward. Useless. Weak. Heartless. Cruel. Failure.

After spending those very uplifting few minutes resisting my impulsive urges, I continued on my way through the forest of dripping trees and sodden bushes. Internally, I wrinkled my nose as wet plants brushed up against my legs and arms, making them colder and wetter than they were before.

Because that's exactly what I wanted and needed to happen to me at that exact moment in time. Externally, though, I showed absolutely nothing- a perfect poker face if there ever was one.

It was something I'd been good at. That calm façade of perfection.

I suppressed a shiver as the wind and rain blew through my mostly open white shirt, chilling me farther than I was previously._'Damn it.' _I cursed, my eyes tightening in slight annoyance.

_'I should have brought a cloak… Then again, that would have slowed me down during the mission.'_

For a second, I cursed myself again for my rationality.

Because no one was around, I allowed myself to sigh. I had just finished yet another assassination mission that Orochimaru had _oh so lovingly _charged me with.

And I, despite being a ninja, detested pointless killing. According to my snake of a teacher, though, the man's death wasn't pointless. The man I had just recently killed simply knew too much about our operation and needed to be disposed of.

I was on my way back now. _Joy upon wonders._ Back to the dank, dark cave system that had been my 'home away from home' for the past two and a half years. I had grown to hate the dar. And I honestly did appreciate the irony in that. I, who had metaphorically AND physically condemned myself to the darkness… Had decided that I loathed it with every fiber of my being.

Almost as much as I hated my brother, in fact.

Being in a cave for too long not only made you too pale-hence Orochimaru's skin condition-it also made you crave the sun, you see.

_The bright, glorious, golden sun. _

An unbidden image of one Uzumaki Naruto flashed in my minds eye, and I had to stop again, my eyes squeezing shut tighter than before.

'_God damn it-No.'_

I would not think of Naruto. I wouldn't think of the dobe. Not his smile, not his laugh, not his eyes that shone like the endless ocean on a sunny day, not his beautifully golden hair, or the way his stupid orange jacket clung to his frame—even if it was baggy because I certainly knew what was under that lying jacket-and I would most certainly _NOT_ think of the feelings the boy I'd left behind roused in me.

Because that would be dangerous.

Because that might just make me turn tail now and head home, like the weak emotional fool I've strived for so long _not_ to be.

I opened my eyes, my face impassive once more.

'_Naruto who?'_

Feeling slightly dizzy from straining the muscles around my eyes (note to self: Stop closing them so God Damn tightly all the time, stupid), I leaned against a tree for support. I needed to calm my spinning head. And although it was a sign of weakness, I brought a semi-shaking hand to my face, expecting the skin there to be cold under my relatively dry hands. Instead my palm met burning flesh, and I internally groaned. If I was getting sick, I was going to absolutely _murder_ that skink Kabuto.

Because I can't get sick-How could I kill him if I got sick and died? Or something equally as pathetic as that?

Why kill Kabuto, though, you may ask? How would that connect to my getting sick? Well, to be completely honest it didn't at all. He just annoyed me.

And it would probably feel good to kill him, too.

I stayed like that for several minutes, calming myself and hoping that if I rested, my body would fight off whatever illness I was contracting. So, with a rather grave sense of determination to get out of this damp rain (and hopefully therefore avoid getting sick), I took a step away from the tree…

And into a puddle.

I began to curse aloud when I felt a sucking, sinking feeling around my foot. It felt like…

Like I was being pulled in, being pulled down? With almost wide eyes I looked down to find my foot was completely submerged within the seemingly tiny puddle.

_'What?'_

My foot slipped under and into the stuff up to my ankle.

I cursed lowly to myself again, not even having the common sense to keep my charade of quiet perfection going as I struggled rather piteously with a puddle. Really. You'd think I'd be brighter than this, considering who I am. I mean, honestly! This mistake, this stupid little blunder was Naruto-esque at best and I-…

_'It's not even five centimeters deep!' _

It was the truth; I could see the softened dirt beneath the thin film of water.

And slowly but surely I began loosing the tug of war for my foot, and my whole leg-up to my thigh-was pulled into the deceiving puddle. And despite my now turning frantic struggling, I was swallowed whole, dropping into a dark, unknown new world.


	2. In the Forest of The Night

_**Previously- **_

_**And slowly but surely I began loosing the tug of war for my foot, and my whole leg-up to my thigh-was pulled into the deceiving puddle. And despite my now turning frantic struggling, I was swallowed whole, dropping into a dark, unknown new world.**_

I hit the ground face first. Because, of course, there is no other way a person like me _should_ hit the ground.

My breath whooshed out of me in one great sudden exhalation, causing me to unconsciously struggle to breath properly again.

Ow?

Once I had regained my ability to think coherently, I opened my eyes, rubbing them blearily at first, then blinking in soft confusion at the sights around me.

It was dark, pitch as night with trees looming around me on all sides. It was far from being silent, quiet nocturnal sounds drifted into my ears as I fought to breathe. Eventually I slowly began pushing myself onto my knees, sitting on them to better survey my surroundings.

My eyes decided to take their time adjusting, but once they did I stole a look at the sky. It was an endless expanse of blackness. There wasn't even a sliver of moon in it, just clear, cold black sky with frosty bits of strewn stars. While I stared up at the somehow fascinating sky I caught my breath, inhaling silently through my nose._'Where am I?'_

I picked myself up carefully, checking myself for any breaks. I detested doing so, because childishly a small part of my mind kept reminding me that if anyone saw it'd look like I was feeling myself up. Because in a sense I was-but that's not the point!

I… found absolutely nothing wrong with my body-which was very, very odd. I must have fallen fairly hard to knock the wind out of me, but I hadn't even a scratch… And…

This wasn't the path I was on before. Actually, now I wasn't on a path at all. I had somehow ended up in a small dewy clearing in a large, dry forest. My wet clothing clung to me with a damp chill in the cool night air, causing my pale flesh to goose bump. Not that anyone-or I myself for that matter-could see it.

But I lightly shivered, there was nothing productive for me to busy myself with truly in the middle of the night, I stood there for a while, and I mapped out my area thoroughly, listening with a small almost smile to the song of the night. The soft sound of wind in the treetops, whispering, along with the soft hum and rhythm of the small creatures in the undergrowth reminded me of home.

And not the cave.

Konoha's forest's sounded exactly the same on the nights I had spent in them with my ex-team. Expect, maybe, for Naruto's irrationally loud breathing—thank god he didn't snore, because I was the one who always had to share a tent with that dork and I—

'_No. No nononono._

_Stop thinking, now.'_

Weary suddenly from my thoughts I sat down again, leaning my back against a large convenient tree. Just as my eyes began to slip shut-I supposed it being night and all, I could get away with some sleep-, something utterly alarming forest went as silent as moved in the treetops, in the undergrowth, or through the air. Nothing called out to anything else, and it seemed as if the whole woodland was holding its breath.

Which was a really very wrong thing to happen.

Because this meant two things.

One: Somehow the entire forest had suddenly become aware of me, which was highly unlikely. I was a shinobi. Especially as a nukenin my presence should not have alerted any form of life, human or otherwise.

And really, no animal was stupid enough to think that I was being a threat laying down with my stomach exposed and my chakra pushed as low as I could make it.

Or Two: There was a predator on the hunt. I felt more comfortable with that answer—and so did my pride.

_'A predator, probably. Nothing I can't handle.' _My hand fell to my back to touch the tip of the hilt on my katana_._

Every animal was simply made up of bone and flesh, after all. Nothing that my steel couldn't handle.

And suddenly, the silence was broken with the sound of footfalls.

_'Just a human?' _I mused thoughtfully, my hand tightening around the hilt- ready to attack or threaten the passerby if need be. I mean, what unsuspicious person would be lurking around the forest at night? It was completely a strange thing to do. Unless they had a purpose, but what purpose could anyone have at this hour that wasn't malignant at best?Wait._I_ was 'lurking in the forest in the middle of the night without a purpose.'Scratch that last thought then.

But something in me-something primal and ancient in feeling stirred to life, instantly starting to scream at me to _run run RUN _away from whatever was coming towards me.

But I was always stubborn (Proud, close minded, self-centered…) if I was anything at all. So I held my ground, drawing my sword from the sheath on my back, holding it out in front of me at the ready. I aimed it's tip out towards the beast-the thought that it was a person had all but escaped me now, because I could feel a terribly sinister chakra radiating off from it-that trudged towards me in through the moonlit had the foot falls of a man become as terrifying as the howls of wolves?

Why was I even frightened? I had no idea, but something in me, that primal old thing in my subconscious told me that I had to be. And that chakra… It felt so familiar, like something I'd experienced long ago in some of my dustier memories that I desperately and daily tried to forget.

I swallowed softly, imperceptivity, as whatever was coming came even closer.

But the thing that stepped out of the bushes and into the darkness of the little clearing was neither man nor beast, but a combination of both.

Slit pupils-like a cat's-framed with_ glowing_ bloody crimson irises peered out at me hungrily.

'_Oh…No…'_

My heart froze in my chest (I even felt like crying, for a spilt moment that died very quickly) as I took in the form of the other creature. Tall, lean and well muscled, blond, and clothed in a simple black shirt, a pair of dark pants-that was all I could see of their color in the dark-and a pair of heavy should be blue gleamed red at me in the shadows, and when it pounced, I was too frozen with shock to remember my down I fell once more, this time face up, eyes locked with those of a demon.


	3. The Naruto Who is Not

_'No,' _I felt my heart stop and squeeze painfully as a deep chuckle parted the lips of the other man holding me down, pinning my wrists above my head in a vice like grip.

Gods… Why would he be here, why would he be here, like _this?'Not a demon.' _A fanged grin twinkled white in the dark, and claw tipped fingers brushed almost _affectionately_ against my cream colored cheek. Wild blond hair fell into the scarlet eyes, golden eyebrows pulled upwards with a sadistic sort of triumph. He leaned down towards me, so, so very close. I could feel his warm breath against my lips, against my cheeks…

I couldn't help the involuntary action-I gulped._'__**Naruto**__…But not Naruto.'_

The Naruto that was at the same time most definitely not Naruto chuckled again at my expression, his voice as rough and dark as the night that held us."And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my humble home, Sasuke-chan? I must admit I wasn't expecting you until later. Then again, you were always such an over eager boy." The voice sent shivers down my spine that I couldn't stop, my own dark eyes gleaming with a fiery glare. Fake anger, fake fake fake.

I was so fake, but I was good at it. Eventually I had deceived myself into believing that the fakeness I'd pushed onto myself WAS me. But deep down I knew, I knew every part about me was fake.

Every part except for the part I left behind.

But, back onto the main story-since when had _I_ ever been the 'over eager' one? What was this psychopathic jyunchuriki gone wrong talking about, 'expecting me until later'?

"Get off me, Dobe." My voice was ice, though inside I was on fire. How DARE that idiot speak to me in such a way? ME! Uchiha SASUKE God damn it!

I could feel Naruto's warm breath on his cheeks still. He was so close, mere inches from me. God. Godgodgodgod. I wasn't sure just then, at the exact moment if I was really angry, or if it was something else. Something else that was also red hot and burning. Something else that was much more pleasurable than anger… But a cold fear coiled deep in the pit of my stomach, tied up in unimaginable knots. This wasn't Naruto, not _my_ laughed again, a harshly amused sound that spilled from his tanned lips as he leaned away from me, straddling my hips with a sly smirk on his lips."Dead last? Well, that's a new one," He paused, another rumbling laugh tumbling out of him. I continued to glare a hellish death at the blond.

I take back what I said earlier.

I really _was_ angry."And highly unfitting for the genius and sole destroyer of the once great Konohagakure, but whatever makes you happy to call me Sasuke-chan."

My mind then decided to suddenly fill up and whirl with questions. What was he talking about? What was going on here? Why was he _straddling me?_

But before I could snap any of those out, Naruto leaned towards me again, seeming to be fascinated with the curse seal that still lay on the junction of my shoulder and his neck. I breathed in sharply as he did, and I felt rather than heard him laugh at me again.

Stupid Naruto."And this is new too, Sasuke-chan." My eyebrow twitched at the suffix he kept adding to my name.

_'If that idiot calls me that ONE MORE TIME..' _I seethed to myself, my glare reaching a new magnitude of rage. Not that the demonic young man sitting atop of me seemed to notice, or care in the least.

He was much too preoccupied with my mostly bare chest, of course.

"Nice outfit, by the way. I like it." My eye twitched again. _GOD_ if he wasn't so monstrously strong (and holding me down) I would have beaten him to death with the sheath of my sword.

Slowly, like a tentative animal, he pressed his nose against my curse mark, frowning as he inhaled. Twin tips of sparkling pearl fangs peaked out of his scowling lips, Naruto's eyes closed as he continued to _smell me_. Which shouldn't have felt the way it did, it shouldn't have sent those shivers down my spine and made my skin tingle.

A moment later, with an almost imperceptible sigh he leaned away looking thoughtful, but not any less sadistic than he had two minutes ago.

I shivered a little again—damn it. I didn't like people touching me in general, but I absolutely HATED being touched there. For my own personal reasons, of course."Well now, it seems you're not _my_ Sasuke-chan." He purred, smirking. I valiantly fought off the obnoxious urge to roll my eyes. Not only would that be completely childish and immature, but I also doubted it would have any effect on the blond above me. Besides amusing him farther, that is.

I also managed to reign in all of my questions that I suddenly found again, because I had a feeling this Naruto wouldn't be so kind as to answer me without a price. Curiosity killed the cat, you know.

_'That's it. I'm going to KILL HIM.'_"You just noticed, moron? For the 'genius and sole destroyer of Konoha' you claim to be, you're terribly slow on the intake." I paused, a malicious tone slipping into my normally monotonic voice."If _you're_ their best and brightest, I _shudder_ to see the _losers_." And for some unfathomable reason this made the Naruto laugh again, his crimson eyes closed, shaking his head in utter amusement.

I scowled at the blond straddling me, wishing I could light him on fire without the use of hand signs, since my hands were still pinned down."And _just WHAT _do you find so funny?" I hissed, Naruto simply grinned down at him, his eyes gleaming with malicious intent."Because, Sasuke-chan, _you're the loser_. THAT'S what's so funny."And thus, the straw that broke the camel's back landed squarely on my tensed shoulders.

Over the past three years I had learned to be patient, but like everyone else (even if I claimed to be perfect) I had a breaking point. And that one little crack from that NOT Naruto was it.

One well timed violent jerk of my hands set them free, and one much more violent punch to the annoying blond man's jaw sent him reeling. But it was me standing up and placing a very well timed, VERY violent kick into the demonic person's stomach that made him fly across the small meadow and into a thick pine tree that shuddered with the harsh impact."I suppose it would take one to know one, right, _Naruto?_" I spat; the venomous ice coating my words following in Naruto's wake, stinging him right in his feral darkly lined was an eerie silence that descended onto the dark vale after that, the only noise prevalent was my panting breath, and only then did it occur to me that I hadn't activated my sharingan.

And when I tried, I was startled by the fact that I _could not_. But my instant questions on THAT too were cut short by the most fear inducing sound that one could have the displeasure to hear._Naruto was laughing._Not the same laugh from before-that sadistic chuckling that merely sent shivers down my spine-no. _This was worse_.

It was the kind of laugh that a man had when he reveled in the bitter taste of blood, the feeling of it slip between his outstretched fingers as he tore his enemy-or victim-apart. It was the kind of laugh only psychopaths could ever have."You…" The dark voice that accompanied the laugh froze the blood in my veins as my eyes almost frantically searched the swarthy forest floor for my forgotten sword.

Slowly, the demonic blond rose from his place of impact, his horrid eyes hooded as he wiped a dark substance away from his lips.

Obviously, I realized, it must be blood. "You're the first person to land a hit on me for the longest time...I rather like you, even if you're not my Sasuke-chan…" Naruto spoke against his fist, licking the blood clean off from it. A grin of white flashed in the darkness, as purely excited unnatural red eyes gleamed with a haunting glow."Come then, _Sasuke_. Come and hit me again." I smirked as I finally retrieved my sword. It felt good in my hand, solid and promising. My smirk darkened as I aimed it at the boy I had once known gone frighteningly wrong._'You don't have to tell me twice.'_


End file.
